Vainilla, limones y sapito
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Bella es una escritora de fanfics que mantiene oculta esa parte tórrida de su vida. ¿Qué pasará una noche cuando su sexy novio toma su teléfono mientras ella está haciendo un trabajo para la universidad? Edward no tiene idea de lo que se encontrará al leer los mensajes de un montón de niñas locas hablando de sexo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra peculiar imaginación. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Holaa, Mujeres pecadoras! ¿Recuerdan la sorpresa de la que les habíamos hablado? ¡Pues es esta! Wiii *papelillos y cerveza para todos***_

_**Como saben, nuestro primer bebé está de aniversario, así que quisimos darles un detalle a todas esas chicas que nos siguen y siguen a nuestro demonio doctor. Sobre todo, a esas chicas que todos los días, (lean bien) todos los santos días, están hablando por el grupo del WhatsApp y que gracias a eso surgió esta pequeña locura.**_

_**Esto es para que se rían un poco, todo lo que escribimos está destinado a eso, a que disfruten de lo que sale de nuestras cabezas. **_

_**Así que un gran agradecimiento a las protagonistas de este One Shot: Verónica, Fiorella, Susy, Ang, Any, Vanessa, JD, Rub y todas las demás. Esto es para ustedes chicas**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

.

**Edward POV**

Hoy, por fin, después de dos semanas de mierda, vería a Isabella. Tenía 14 días sin verla, sin oírla, sin olerla, sin saborearla… Sí, estaba ligeramente desesperado, pero es que últimamente su horario y el mío no coincidían. Cuando yo estaba libre, ella estaba en el hospital y cuando ella salía de su esclavitud personal, yo tenía millones y millones de exámenes que corregir. Perdía el valioso tiempo que podía ocupar con ella corrigiendo las burradas que unos adolescentes hormonales sin materia gris plasmaban en sus hojas; al final de la tarde eran pocos, quizás dos o tres, los que habían logrado aprobar con la nota mínima.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un profesor universitario bastante estricto, daba clases de Cálculo II a futuros ingenieros civiles, y no comprendía cómo, si no sabían resolver simples ejercicios, iban a poder calcular lo que se necesitaba; si estaba apto el terreno o no para construir un jodido puente o edificio, ya veía los reportajes en las noticias: _"Ola de derrumbes invade Seattle"._

Sacudí la cabeza y salí de mi pequeña bruma mental. Miré el reloj de muñeca y ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, esta era la última hora de clases que tenía que dar y el tiempo transcurría estúpidamente lento.

—Tienen exactamente 10 minutos para acabar el examen —dije en voz alta, inmediatamente 40 personas me miraron de manera no muy agradable

—¡Pero, profesor! —se quejó una chica de cabellos morados al final del auditorio.

—Profesor nada, el tiempo y la saliva que está gastando quejándose, empléelo en resolver los ejercicios —le respondí y me senté en la punta del escritorio para vigilar que ningún chiquillo quisiera dárselas de listo y copiarse.

—¡Son muchos ejercicios! —insistió.

—¡Por Dios!, no les estoy pidiendo que me expliquen el ciclo de Krebs. —Todos me miraron sin entender.

Me di cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo escuchando a Isabella quejarse de esa mierda de ciclo que hasta me lo había pegado.

Me pasé la mano por la cara y solté un suspiro exasperado. Últimamente estaba muy irritable y sin nada de paciencia, la abstinencia me tenía con un humor de perros.

—Victoria, limítate a responder, suma con palitos o resta con manzanas… no me interesa cómo lo hagas, sólo intenta hacer algo —le resté importancia con la mano y volví a mirar mi reloj—. Quedan cinco minutos, muevan los lápices.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro cuarenta exactas, comencé a recoger mi maletín y me coloqué la chaqueta.

—Los exámenes en mi escritorio, ¡ya! —Alcé un poco la voz, uno a uno en fila india y con cara de ir al matadero, fueron dejando los exámenes en el escritorio, a excepción de cuatro alumnos. Tomé las hojas y las metí en mi maletín, lo tomé y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, antes de abandonar completamente el auditorio, hablé—: Pueden quedarse con los exámenes y limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas con él… —Me encogí de hombros—. Nos vemos en intensivos, señores.

Escuché los chillidos y súplicas que tenían para mí esos ineptos, pero aun así no detuve mi paso, ni acepté los dichosos parciales cuando intentaron entregármelos. Las cosas se hacían cuando yo decía, no cuando ellos quisieran.

Antes de doblar el pasillo, escuché la conversación que tenían dos chicas.

—Gracias a Dios nos libramos del profesor maldito de Cálculo II —dijo una de ellas antes de alzar la mirada y, al verme, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Gracias a Dios —afirmé con burla—, me quitaron el peso de llevarme dos almas menos al purgatorio… Adiós, señoritas. —Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándome con una expresión de terror.

En la universidad era conocido por muchos apodos pero, sin duda, el que más me gustaba era _El____Profesor____Maldito_. Según ellos, yo era una maldición en su vida, un dolor de culo.

Mi dulce Bella decía que yo solito me había ganado el apodo a pulso.

Riéndome aún del susto de muerte que les había pegado a las chicas, caminé hacia mi coche. Iría primero a mi casa, tomaría algunas cosas y luego iría a la casa de Isabella.

Una hora después, estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bella aporreándola a golpes.

—¡Ya voy! —Escuché el grito de Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta, no le había dicho que venía, era una sorpresa—. Rose, ¿otra vez volviste a dejar la lla… —dijo mientras abría la puerta. No la dejé terminar de hablar, me abalancé sobre ella, llevé mis manos a ambos lados de su cara, inmovilizándola, y la besé de forma ruda y con desesperación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado sus labios.

Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, ganándome un gemido por parte de ella, el que aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca. La moví en contra de la suya hasta que Isabella dejó de darme batalla, dejando que yo llevara el control. Poco a poco, el ritmo del beso fue bajando de intensidad notablemente, hasta que sólo eran nuestros labios los que se rozaban.

—Hola —jadeó Isabella sin aliento, juntando su frente con la mía.

—Hola, bonita —dije dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz antes de enterrar mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Respiré su aroma y la rodeé con mis brazos prácticamente fundiéndola contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

—¡Hey! —Un grito proveniente del pasillo nos hizo separarnos—. Paren el showcito —dijo Rosalie soltando una carcajada, yo solté un bufido e Isabella se sonrojó

—¡Argh! No seas tan amargado, vejete —Rose habló antes de sacarme la lengua y entrar a su cuarto dando un portazo. Isabella soltó una carcajada por lo que dijo.

—¿Crees que soy un vejete? —le pregunté y le hice un mohín, Bella se puso de puntitas y me dio un besito antes de hablar.

—Para nada, baby, cada día estás más sexy, caliente y comestible —dijo rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos—. Además sólo tienes 32 años, no eres tan viejo.

—_No tan viejo…_ —Elevé mis cejas y ella sonrió—. Ya te demostraré lo que siendo no tan viejo puedo hacerte, pequeña insolente —susurré incitándola a que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas. Isabella lo hizo y soltó una risita cuando comencé a caminar hasta su cuarto.

—Me temo, baby, que esa demostración quedará para más tarde —murmuró en cuanto le di una patada a su puerta, cerrándola. Ella desenroscó sus piernas y se bajó de mi cuerpo—. Siéntete como en tu casa, amor —afirmó dándome un piquito—. Termino un trabajo de la universidad y soy toda tuya.

Me dejé caer como peso muerto en la cama. ¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! Eso no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente… en mi mundo perfecto Bella y yo estaríamos cogiendo como dos malditos posesos hasta reventarnos; pero, como dije, eso era en mi mundo perfecto. En mi cruel realidad estaba acostado como un estúpido, lamentándome.

—Calma, Edward —hablé conmigo mismo—, te estás comportando como un niño y no como un hombre de 32 años.

Todo era culpa de Bella, si ella no fuese tan apetecible todo estaría bien. Bufé y maldije entre dientes, ganándome que la susodicha volteara a verme con una mirada confusa en la cara. Le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien y ella me tiró un beso en el aire.

Su pequeña boca se veía tan apetecible, la imaginaba rodeando mi… ¡Basta!

—Voy a tomar una ducha —hablé alto, levantándome de la cama y yendo hasta mi pequeña maleta.

—Claro, baby, siéntete como en tu casa, puedes entrar y salir cada vez que quieras… —_Mmm, entrar y salir de ti es lo que quiero,_ pensé—. ¡Edward! —El grito de Isabella me hizo espabilarme.

—¿Qué? —medio chillé.

—Te amo —dijo con voz dulce.

—Yo también me amo —le dije sonriendo, ella me sacó la lengua—. Tonta, también te amo mucho, bonita.

Ella sonrió y yo le guiñé un ojo antes de voltearme y comenzar a caminar hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha helada, quizás no sería una idea mala si llenara con cubitos de hielo la bañera.

.

.

15 minutos después, visiblemente más relajado y menos caliente, salí de la ducha.

—Creí que no saldrías nunca, baby —habló Isabella apenas abrí la puerta del baño—. Pensé que tenía que ir por ti.

—Nos hubiésemos divertido mucho —dije sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, me tiré en la cama y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Cúbrete —medio gimió—. Me distraes. —Hizo un mohín.

Arqueé una ceja ante su comentario, no veía nada de malo en mi "_atuendo_", me había colocado un bóxer rojo con toda la intención de que Isabella se tentara y comiera el fruto prohibido.

—Los ojos a la pantalla —le ordené. Ella sonrió negando antes de volver la atención al computador.

Tomé el control remoto que estaba en la pequeña mesa que tenía al lado de la cama y comencé a cambiar los canales. No encontré nada que llamara mi atención, por eso decidí apagarlo y volví mi atención a Isabella. Ella estaba muy concentrada haciendo el dichoso trabajo y algo me decía que estaría casi toda la jodida noche frente a la computadora. Resignado a que hoy no tendría nada de acción, me di la vuelta quedando boca abajo en el colchón con la idea de dormir.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando el teléfono de Isabella comenzó a vibrar por montón.

—Bonita —la llamé.

—¿Hmmm? —me respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Tu celular está a punto de explotar —bromeé. Ella no escuchó o decidió no prestarme atención, pues no respondió. Iba a volver a dejarlo al lado de la cama, cuando vibró en mis manos otra vez. La curiosidad pudo más, así que revisé.

Isabella tenía un WhatsApp, iba a ignorarlo, pero el jodido teléfono volvió a vibrar en mis manos.

Entré y vi que tenía 86 mensajes en un grupo y seguían llegando, literalmente iba a explotar el pobre teléfono si no paraban.

El nombre del dichoso grupo llamó mi atención: _Team__Sapito_

¿Qué mierda era eso?

Abrí para encontrarme una conversación bastante bizarra y loca.

_**Vanessa:**__ El gran duende las visitará a todas._

¿El gran duende? ¿Qué carajo quería decir con eso? Algo me decía que aquí el doble sentido era el pan de cada día.

Las demás chicas respondieron con un montón de _jajaja_ y caras que lloraban de la risa.

Solté una carcajada por el siguiente mensaje enviado por Fiorella:

_**Fiorella: **__Kellan, hazme tu mujer._

Y una cara con ojos de corazones. Enseguida todas las demás aparecieron para pelearse por él.

_**Any:**__ Kellan hazme hijos, o no importa si no me los haces, lo importante es que lo intentes._

¿Qué mierda era ese grupo? ¿A caso eran unas reprimidas que se reunían para contarse las fantasías que tenían con el hermano del vampiro que parecía estar torturado?

Decidí hacerme notar y testeé:

_Buenas noches_

Enseguida una ola de mensajes llegó:

_Bella, ¿cómo_ _estás?_

_¡Estás viva!_

_¿Cuándo hay capítulo?_

Y, como esas, muchas preguntas más llegaron ante mis ojos.

¿Capítulo? ¿Qué capítulo? Iba a responder cuando cierto mensaje me exasperó.

_**Rose:**__ ¿El vejete no te cumplió que estás aquí?_

Abrí y cerré la boca con indignación, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso era una locura, sólo bastaba con que Rosalie estuviera aquí.

_Es el vejete quien te habla,_ respondí.

_**Rose:**__ Oh, Edward… __Hola. Chicas, saluden al amor de Isabella. _

Y, como si fueran moscas a la miel, aparecieron todas y escribieron al mismo tiempo.

_**Vanessa:**__ ¡Hola!_

_**Fiorella:**__ ¿Cómo estás?_

_**Susy:**__ ¿Tu edad?_

_**Verónica:**__ Hola, nene._

Y así siguieron llegando más mensajes, perdí el hilo de la conversación en menos de tres segundos, esto parecía un jodido gallinero.

Puse un _hola_ en general, que todas, como tontas, volvieron a responder. De repente y de la nada, cambiaron el tema y comenzaron a hablar sobre la mafia italiana y colombiana.

Según lo que mis ojos leían, Vanessa se creía una especie de ¿capo?

¿Dónde carajo se estaba metiendo Isabella?

_**Susy:**__ ¡Chicas!, mi prometido, Garrett, quiere saludarles._

¿Otro hombre aquí? Quizás con su ayuda podría tratar de entender a estas chicas.

Garrett apareció y las abejas locas saludaron de una en una y le hicieron mil preguntas, parecían detectives.

Decidí hacerme notar y lo saludé:

_Garrett mucho gusto, soy Edward._

Y otra vez llovieron las preguntas para mí.

_**Julie:**__ ¡Oh! ¿Se casarán?_

_**Ang:**__ ¿Bella está embarazada?_

Casi me atragantó con mi lengua ante esta pregunta y así un millón de preguntas más que sinceramente no pude responder, porque apenas terminaba de leer una, llegaban 50 mensajes de otro tema diferente.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Cuál es el propósito de este grupo? _

Agradecí enormemente esa pregunta, porque la curiosidad por saber me estaba matando.

_**Verónica:**__ Somos fieles lectoras de Bella y Rose._

Respondió enseguida una de las chicas. ¿Lectoras de Rose y Bella? ¿Qué coño podían leer que ellas escribieran?

_**Edward:**__ ¿Lectoras? _

_**Verónica:**__ Sí, sí, sí... Rose y Bella escriben._

_**Garrett:**__ Aquí todas escriben_

El chico resaltó lo obvio.

_**Alice:**__ Ellas son escritoras de una novela._

Ella apareció de la nada, antes no la había leído.

_**Edward:**__ ¿Escritoras?_

¿Qué clase de historias podían escribir ellas dos? ¿Y hasta un grupo tenían?

_**Rose:**__ ¡Cállate, Alice! No digas nada más, eso es secreto de estado._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Secreto de estado? ¿Rose pidiendo silencio? Esto sin duda era malo, muy malo.

_**Edward:**__ No la mandes a callar, Rose, déjala hablar. Alice, dulzura, continúa._

_**Rose:**__ Chicas, él es el enemigo, no digan nada, él no conoce la parte oscura de la vida de Bella._

¿La parte oscura de la vida de Bella? ¿Qué coño? Todo eso era una completa locura.

_**Garrett:**__ Hermano, ¿tu novia tiene una vida oculta y no sabías nada? Yo, siendo tú, hubiese entrado antes aquí._

_**Edward:**__ ¿Alguien me explica qué quieren decir con la parte oscura? _

Miles de locas ideas pasaban por mi cabeza.

_**Garrett:**__ Sí, hablen_.

Y reinó el silencio, ninguna apareció.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí?_

A los pocos segundos apareció Alice.

_**Alice:**__ Sí._

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Podrías decirme qué hacen en este grupo?_

_**Alice:**__ Hablamos de chicos, de las historias de Bella y Rose, y nos contamos todo, TODO._

¿Todo? ¿A qué se refería con todo? Estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza, parecía que hablaban en clave. Levanté la vista para mirar a Isabella y ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, luego le preguntaría.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Qué es todo?_

_**Alice:**__ Experiencias y todo._

¡Puta madre!, Isabella no era de andar contando las cosas que pasaban entre ella y yo.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Todo? ¿Intimidades también?_

El pobre hombre estaba tan o más traumado que yo.

_**Alice:**__ Sip, ¡TODO!_

_**Vanessa:**__ Aquí no se cuentan intimidades._

_**Verónica: **__Alice, cállate o te saco del grupo. _

¿Era mi imaginación o Verónica tenía complejos de nazi mandona?

_**Edward:**__ Aquí nadie va a expulsar a nadie._

_**Garrett:**__ Susy y yo tuvimos un fin de semana en la playa, ¿ella contó detalles?_

Y sí, como dije, el pobre hombre con eso de todo, ¡todo!, había quedado traumado.

Vanessa respondió un no, alargando la "o".

_**Rose:**__ Chicas, ya basta, se están comportando como locas._

Que sin moral era Rose, llamando locas a las otras chicas. Todas respondieron con un _ok_ y yo rodé los ojos, parecían tontas.

_**Edward:**__ Chicas, ¿alguna me dice que significa Team Sapito? No respondan todas a la vez, _supliqué.

_**Verónica:**__ Sapito es Ethan, un personaje de la historia de Rose y Bella._

Y dale con eso de la historia de Rose y Bella. Estaba escribiendo cuando volvieron a llegar una ola de mensajes.

_Oh, Ethan es hermoso._

_Oh, sapito bello._

_Quiero un hijo así._

_Hellboy hazme un sapito_.

Por Dios, no sabía si reír o llorar con todo esto, no entendía un carajo y me estaba exasperando.

_**Edward:**__ ¿Dónde puedo leer la historia?_

_**Alice:**__ Oh, ya busco el link._

_**Rose:**__ No, no lo hagas._

Pero ya era tarde, Alice había mandado el enlace.

No perdí tiempo y lo abrí, ante mis ojos apareció una especie de perfil con cuatro historias.

_Yin&Yang_

_Jugando a tentarte_

_Mamá de alquiler _

_Tentación _

Hice clic en Jugando a algo y volví al grupo mientras cargaba, porque el teléfono vibraba a más no poder.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Son historias porno de Crepúsculo? Edward, hermano, ¿tu novia escribe eso y tú no sabías?_

¿Porno de Crepúsculo? ¿Mi novia escribía? ¿Qué locura era esa?

_**Vanessa:**__ No es porno._

Rápidamente volví al explorador que ya había terminado de cargar y comencé a leer de modo groso hasta que algo captó mi atención.

—_Quiero que me veas mientras te como el coño. Siéntate —ordena, aturdida me levanto y quedo sentada con Anthony arrodillado frente a mí—. Abre las piernas —me dice con tono autoritario. Embelesada por su voz, autoritaria e hipnótica, abro las piernas—. Eso... —murmura y sonríe malicioso—. Inclínate sobre tus codos. —Hago lo que pide—. Ahora disfruta y mírame. _

_Anthony mete su cabeza entre mis piernas, me toma por las caderas y pega sus labios a mi sexo mientras me mira fijamente, por instinto, al sentir el contacto de su boca ahí y de su barba raspar contra mis muslos, cierro los ojos, de lo próximo que soy consciente es de una nueva nalgada._

—_No los cierres —dice contra mi intimidad, el movimiento de sus labios me hace sentir un escalofrío._

_Usando todo mi autocontrol, no cierro los ojos y miro fijamente a Anthony, esto parece incentivarlo porque comienza a succionar y a pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo en mi sexo. Gimo y me retuerzo, pero mi vista sigue clavada en él, en lo que está haciendo. Mueve una de sus manos hasta mi intimidad, separa mis labios y comienza a atacar con su lengua mi clítoris; lo lame de arriba a abajo y luego lo toma entre sus labios y lo chupa, ahí lo pierdo y comienzo a sollozar, siento rodar mis ojos y caigo extendida en la cama. Él continúa con su jodido ataque, lamiendo todo lo que puede y yo... Yo estoy hecha un manojo de sensaciones, la presión que hay en mi vientre se está volviendo deliciosamente insoportable y mis caderas comienzan a elevarse más rápido al encuentro de la lengua de Anthony._

—_¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —me quejo y llevo mis manos a su cabeza intentando apartarlo, pero eso hace que comience a chupar más fuerte. Mis gritos y los húmedos sonidos de succión son los que reinan en la habitación, luego de unos minutos siento como un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, mi espalda se arquea y el nudo que había en mi vientre se rompe, queda una sensación de éxtasis y, por fin, sé lo que es un jodido orgasmo._

_Siento como Anthony aún está moviendo sus labios contra mí, pero estoy tan ida que no me molesto en apartarlo._

_Luego sube por mi cuerpo hasta que su cara está encima de la mía. Lucho contra la pesadez, abro mis párpados y lo veo ahí, sonriente y sus mejillas húmedas por mi esencia. Siento como mi cara comienza a enrojecerse, él lo nota y suelta una carcajada llena de humor antes de juntar sus labios con los míos y darme un corto beso. Cuando se separa de mis labios su boca va hasta mi cuello y comienza a dejar lamidas ahí y luego sopla, causándome un escalofrío. Siento como sus labios comienzan a succionar justo ahí donde late mi pulso, eso dejará marca._

—_¿Has decido cómo lo quieres? —pregunta, hablando justo en mi oído, comienza a mover sus caderas y su miembro se roza contra mi vientre._

_Gimo porque se siente tan bien, ¿cómo será cuando esté dentro de mí?_

—_Quiero que sepas —continúa hablando y moviendo sus caderas como si me estuviese embistiendo—, detesto el misionero. —¿Que detesta el misionero y cómo coño lo íbamos hacer entonces? Jodida mierda, al parecer, Anthony es toda una caja de sorpresa. Como si estuviese leyendo mi pensamiento, habla—: Pero esta vez haremos una excepción —susurra y deja un beso en mi frente, me parece un gesto bastante contradictorio por la forma que hablaba hace unos minutos._

Se me secó la boca mientras leía y cierta parte de mí se emocionó. Volví al jodido grupo, ahora tenían una especie de batalla, todas estaban en contra de Garrett.

Todas decían que no era porno mientras Garrett afirmaba que sí, decidí copiar y pegar lo que minutos antes había leído y enviarlo.

_**Edward:**__ Si eso no es porno, ¿qué coño es?_

_**Fiorella:**__ Lectura explícita._

Envié un montón de caras que lloraban de la risa.

_**Garrett:**__ Lo he dicho, ¡PORNO!_

_**Vanessa:**__ ¡QUE NO ES PORNO!_

_**Edward:**__ ¿Esto lo escribe Bella?_

_**Alice:**__ Siiii._

_**Rose:**__ No es cierto, Edward, Bella es un ángel, ella es Sor Isabella de los inocentes. _

¿Sor Isabella de los inocentes? Con lo que me había enterado hasta ahora no lo creía.

_**Edward:**__ Yo la amo, pero… después de leer todo esto, creo que el diablo la ve y se echa agua bendita._

¿Dónde quedaba mi dulce Isabella, la que no rompía un plato? Resultaba que no era un plato sino la vajilla completa, e incluidas copas, las que rompía.

_**Rose:**__ ¡Chicas! ¿Ven lo que han hecho? Por su culpa Edward está dudando de Bella._

Junto a esto envió caras llorando y un corazón partido.

_**Edward:**__ Yo no estoy dudando de Isabella. Es sólo que no sé de dónde demonios sacó tiempo para escribir historias porno._

_**Verónica**__: Es fácil, ella tiene un horario, es estudiante de medicina por las mañanas, Sor Isabella por las tardes y pornoescritora por las noches._

¿Sor Isabella? ¿Pornoescritora? ¡Dios mío! ¿En serio?

_**Rose:**__ Por soplonas no habrá más lemmons en las historias._

Y agregó una carita de enfadado al final.

Y, de inmediato, aparecieron las demás locas chillando miles de no.

_**Garrett:**__ ¿Limones?_

_**Fiorella:**__ ¡LIMONES! Jajaja._

No entendía nada, no veía el porqué de la risa de maníaca. Ya estaba comenzando a exasperarme, mi paciencia estaba llegando al final.

_**Garrett:**__ Con los limones hacen limonada y salen sapitos. _

¿Qué mierda? ¿Garrett también se había contagiado de la locura de estas maníacas?

_**Verónica:**__ Chicas, mi novio quiere saludarlas. _

Y así, ella cambiaba de tema como por cuarta vez en la noche.

_**Vanessa:**__ ¡Oh! JD nos enviará la foto. Wiii…_

_**Verónica:**__ No puedo enviarles fotos, soy como un vampiro antiguo, no tengo reflejo. _

Envió quien suponía yo era JD.

¿En serio un vampiro del siglo pasado? Con razón era novio de Verónica…

_**Verónica:**__ ¿De qué están hablando? ¿A qué se debe la polémica? _

_**Garrett:**__ La novia de Edward escribe porno, mi novia lo lee y tu novia creó un grupo para estas historias. _

_**Vanessa:**__ ¡QUE NO ES PORNO!_

Al parecer lo único que sabía decir ella era que no era porno, y si esto no era porno no sabía qué era.

_**Edward:**__ Ustedes están locas._

_**Verónica:**__ Más respeto que las llamas locas y ahí está mi novia_, testeó JD.

En seguida llegaron miles de mensajes con un montón de _aww… te debemos clonar._

¿Este hombre tenía la voluntad de ofenderse porque llamaban loca a la loca? En definitiva, debía largarme de aquí.

_**Fiorella:**__ ¿Quieren helado de vainilla? _

_**Any:**__ No me gusta la vainilla._

_**Vanessa:**__ El señor Grey las reprenderá._

¿Ahora hablan de sabores de helado?

_**Garrett:**__ A mí me encanta la vainilla_

_**Fiorella:**__ Jajajaja, que tierno._

—Todas ellas tienen el cerebro jodido —eso lo dije en voz alta e Isabella volteó y abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio con el celular en la mano.

—Baby… —Su voz tembló—. ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Hablaba con tu gemela malvada y tus porno lectoras en el Team Sapito —hablé con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir.

—Baby, todo lo que leíste o te dijeron te lo juro por Dios que no es cierto. —Juntó sus manos como si estuviese rezando.

—¿Debo creerte, Sor Isabella? —Arqueé mis cejas y ella soltó un grito ahogado.

—Malditas perras —masculló entre dientes.

—Ven aquí… —dije dejando el celular en la mesa de noche y palmeando la cama. Tímidamente se sentó a mi lado en el colchón, no le di tiempo a reaccionar y la acosté en la cama, apresé sus muñecas encima de su cabeza con mis manos e inmovilicé su cuerpo con el mío.

Isabella soltó un gritito y me lanzó una mirada asustada.

—Ed...

—Silencio —gruñí mientras buscaba la manera de deshacerme de la parte de arriba de su pijama que no era más que una diminuta blusa de tirantes—. Así que… ¿te dedicas a escribir pornografía? —le dije sarcástico mientras tomaba la blusa por el escote y con un fuerte tirón la arranqué de su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos al aire.

—¡No es porno! —Esta vez fue ella la que gruñó al sentir como pellizcaba y jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Cuando dijo esto, bajé una de mis manos hasta su trasero y le solté una fuerte nalgada. Luego ataqué su boca con un beso fiero y demandante, mordí y devoré sus labios mientras mis manos volvían a sus pechos y los amasaba de forma ruda. Isabella no dejaba de soltar grititos indignada y gemidos de placer.

—Oh, claro, lectura explícita, ¿cierto? —dije sarcástico, mientras le arrancaba el pequeño short que llevaba junto con sus pantis—. Pues bien… como soy un novio tan comprensivo, te daré material de sobra para que sigas entreteniendo a tus fans. —Le lancé una sonrisa sardónica y la miré directo a los ojos.

Isabella me devolvió una mirada retadora y desafiante, sabía que hablaba en serio, aun así a ella le encantaba provocarme.

Sin decirle nada más le abrí las piernas de un tirón y bajé una de mis manos a su sexo. De inmediato sentí como sus jugos chorreaban de este, ella estaba muy excitada, el juego la volvía loca y eso me enfureció. La penetré con dos dedos mientras con el pulgar ataqué su clítoris sin darle tregua. Mis movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, quería hacerla gritar, lo que no tardó mucho en hacer. Isabella comenzó a removerse y a mecer sus caderas en busca de más, mientras jadeos y gemidos salían de su boca rogando que no parara.

Con un rápido movimiento llevé mi mano libre hasta su cuello y la cerré en torno a este para que dejara de retorcerse. Retiré mis dedos de su interior y ataqué su clítoris con más ímpetu y rapidez. Bella tomó el brazo que tenía en su cuello y comenzó a arañarme mientras más gemidos salían de sus labios.

—Edw… Edward… Oh Dios, sí, sí, sí, más —chillaba y mientras más me rogaba más rápido movía mis dedos contra su hinchado botón.

Se veía hermosa con el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas rojas y su piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor debido al placer que le estaba proporcionando. Supe el momento exacto en el que estaba a punto de correrse, así que redoblé mis esfuerzos hasta que, de un momento a otro, paré. De inmediato Isabella soltó un grito de frustración y me miró con odio, mientras yo sonreía arrogante desde mi posición.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —gruñó molesta aún con sus manos entorno a mi brazo que no la había soltado ni un ápice.

No le dije nada, en lugar de eso, solté su cuello, tomé sus manos para llevarlas de nuevo por encima de su cabeza y me dispuse a atacar sus pechos. Mordía, succionaba y amasaba cada uno de ellos hasta que solté sus manos y los tomé a ambos en las mías. Los uní y me llevé los dos a la boca, devorándolos como un hombre hambriento.

Isabella no perdió la oportunidad de llevar sus manos a mi cabello, acariciaba y tiraba de este a medida que mis caricias se volvían más intensas, sin embargo, esta vez sus súplicas y gemidos habían desaparecido. Levanté la cabeza de mi tarea y miré como se mordía el labio inferior, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, esto me hizo molestarme más. Continué devorando sus pechos mientras una de mis manos bajaba de nuevo hasta su centro y lo torturaba con caricias demandantes. Bella evitaba, sobre cualquier cosa, decir o emitir algún sonido, pero ambos sabíamos que esta batalla la había perdido.

—Vamos, Sor Isabella, no te limites, sabes que quieres gritar mi nombre y suplicar por mí. —Ella gruñó y yo moví mis dedos con mayor rapidez y le di un fuerte mordisco a uno de sus pezones, esta vez Bella soltó un grito lastimero entre dolor y placer—. Eso es… ahora, señorita escritora, quiero que me digas exactamente qué es lo que quieres que te haga —le dije y comencé a disminuir la velocidad de mis movimientos, ella volvió a gruñir.

—No juegues conmigo, baby —pidió con esa voz tan dulce que me volvía loco y me miraba con una silenciosa súplica en los ojos. Con eso perdí el control por completo y mandé a la mierda mis planes de hacerla rogar.

Retiré los dedos de su húmeda intimidad, con movimientos bruscos le abrí las piernas, colocándome una de ellas sobre el hombro y, con un rápido movimiento, la penetré hasta el fondo. Ambos soltamos un grito de placer que se debió haber oído en todo el edificio. Sin embargo no me detuve a pensar en nada de eso y comencé a moverme en su interior como poseso. Mis movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, no le estaba dando ninguna tregua a Bella, que no dejaba de gemir y gritar con cada estocada

Con una mano le tenía sujeta su pierna que estaba en mi hombro y con la otra me sostuve del cabecero de la cama para tomar más impulso. Con cada estocada Isabella gritaba más y más fuerte, y yo me sentía como una puta bomba a punto de reventar.

De repente oímos unos fuetes golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Rose.

—Oh, vamos, se oyen como unos putos animales allí adentro —gritó indignada—. Edward, desgraciado, quiero a mi amiga enterita mañana.

—Eso es, hermano, ¡acaba con ella! —Esta vez el que grito fue Henry, el novio de Rose.

A pesar de la brusca interrupción no había detenido ni un poco mis movimientos, sabía que ellos no entrarían, así que no me preocupaba por eso. Bella me miraba asustada, pero, sin embargo, no paraba de gemir con cada estocada. A lo lejos seguía oyendo a Rosalie quejarse.

—Henry, no seas idiota, es de mi amiga de quien estás hablando —gritó molesta por el pasillo mientras se alejaban.

—Vamos, mi amor, sabes que yo te hago gritar más fuerte… —Los oímos hasta que por fin terminaron de irse.

Frustrado por la brusca interrupción, comencé a moverme con mucha más fuerza mientras llevaba uno de mis dedos hasta su clítoris y comenzaba a acariciarlo a la misma velocidad. Los gritos de mi novia se intensificaron y pude sentir como su paredes se cerraban en torno a mi pene, lo que quería decir que estaba muy cerca.

_Oh no, esto aún no acaba, bonita._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me salí de ella de nuevo y, con un rápido movimiento, la volteé en la cama hasta que la tuve en cuatro frente a mí. Isabella gritó y lloriqueó mientras le levantaba el trasero hasta dejarlo como deseaba.

—Edward, por favor —me pidió con un hilo de voz, estaba al borde de la locura, así como me sentí yo cuando descubrí su jodida vida oculta.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, me puse de rodillas a su espalda y me dispuse a abrirle los labios con mis pulgares y ataqué su sexo desde atrás. Bella gritó, suplicó y maldijo mientras yo me daba un festín con su sexo empapado gracias a mí. La penetré con mi lengua y devoré su clítoris sintiendo nuestros jugos mezclados. Seguí, sin darle tregua alguna, hasta que sentí que estaba nuevamente cerca del orgasmo, pero esta vez no me detuve hasta que ella se corrió con un grito ahogado.

Me separé de su sexo, la tomé de las caderas y la penetré con una fuerte estocada mientras ella aún se consumía en su orgasmo. La tomé como un demente, desesperado por hacerla gritar de placer, cosa que Bella no dejó de hacer en ningún momento. Todavía sin dejar de moverme en su interior, la tomé de los brazos y la obligué a sentarse sobre mis muslos, llevé mis manos hasta sus pechos y pellizqué sus pezones sin darle tregua, hasta que de un momento a otro un orgasmo arrasador nos alcanzó a los dos al mismo tiempo, consumiéndonos hasta la médula espinal.

Bella gritó y yo maldije, ambos disfrutando de tan brutal sensación. Por unos largos minutos ambos nos quedamos en el mismo lugar, seguí moviendo mis caderas para prologar la sensación hasta que Bella cayó sobre la cama exhausta y yo la seguí recostándome a su lado. Ella no dudó ni un segundo, se volteó y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho para que yo la abrazara; lo que hice de inmediato y, sin decir nada, nos quedamos en esa posición.

Un rato después oí como Bella soltaba una pequeña risa pícara antes de hablar.

—Creo que ahora tengo suficiente material para escribir, baby —dijo coqueta mientras jugueteaba con una de mis tetillas, yo solté una carcajada.

—No lo creo, bonita, dame treinta minutos y te daré un montón de cosas más que escribir…

.

.

Y se acabó, esperamos hayan disfrutado de esta locura y hayan reído mucho. Muchísimas gracias a Flor por betear el OS, sabemos que nuestros horrores son muchos u_u, pero por hacer esta obra de caridad Edward te visitará.

Ahora sí, chaito.

PD: Deja tu opinión en un RR, *guiño guiño*


End file.
